No Surprise
by mxjoyride
Summary: Dean Ambrose dresses Seth Rollins up in sexy lingerie and makes his degrading dreams come true. Rated M for m/m slash, language, cross dressing, and humiliation. Requested by Glitterdune.


A/N: I wrote this in response to a deliciously detailed request from the amazing Glitterdune. I hope I did it justice.

The title is a tribute to the amazing Fugazi song of the same name. "Critique and sell me, baby."

* * *

Dean reclined on the hotel bed and smiled smugly to himself, still clad in full Shield gear, still with the U.S. title around his waist. This was going to be fun.

"You got it on yet," Dean said. "Or, I don't know, you need some fucking help or something?"

"No, I got it," Seth yelled from behind the closed bathroom door.

After Seth rattled around in the bathroom for a few more minutes, he finally emerged, standing awkwardly on a pair of strappy silver stiletto heels. He wore a black corset, trimmed with black lace and pink ribbons, which made his already-trim waist look even more deliciously delicate, along with sheer black thong panties, and sheer black stockings held up with black garters. The thin fabric of the panties was already obviously strained by the pressure of Seth's thick, rapidly-hardening cock against them. Dean chuckled with an odd mix of approval and derision.

"Yeah," Dean said, drawing the syllable out a bit longer than seemed appropriate. "That looks real fucking nice. Now come over here so I can get a closer look at you."

Seth hobbled over to the bed, barely able to walk on the ridiculous heels Dean had selected. As Dean watched Seth make his way to the bed, he stood up, making sure to get right in Seth's face before pushing him down, back first, onto the bed, his stiletto-clad feet resting gingerly on the floor. Dean dropped to his knees and started running his hands roughly up Seth's body, starting at the ankles, grabbing possessively at the hard muscles of his legs wrapped in the nylon stockings - smooth and silky and hairless.

"Yeah, look at these pretty fucking legs. You like these slutty fucking stockings, don't you? " Dean said, running a fingertip up one of the backseams. "Total whore shit. It's perfect. I always loved to fuck the kind of slutty bitch who would wear this kind of shit. The kind of bitch you'd fuck in an alley somewhere and leave her there, fucking clothes torn up, wondering what the hell happened."

Dean licked up one of Seth's thighs, right to the edge of his panties, and licked along it slowly, drawing a whimpering moan from Seth. Dean laughed.

"You just fucking love this shit, don't you?" Dean said, slowly tracing the outline of Seth's already rock-hard cock through his panties. "I bet you want everyone to see you like this, looking like the real slut you are. Hoping they'll all line up to fuck that slutty fucking ass until you cum all over those panties."

Seth said nothing. He just stared up at Dean, eyes wide, his breathing heavy and shaky. Dean grabbed Seth under the chin and yanked his head up until they were nose to nose.

"You're awfully fucking quiet. What, you don't have anything to say, you whore?" Dean snarled. "Come on, I know what you want. You want me to gather up every nasty motherfucker I can find – and you know I know a lot of 'em - every piece of shit with a cock, anyone who's ever dreamed of a piece of this, line 'em all up, let 'em fucking pound your little sissy ass over and over and over until you're so full of cum you don't have any fucking blood left. Yeah? Come on. I know that's what you fucking want."

Seth kept staring at Dean, his eyes growing even wider. Dean could hear Seth's heart beating, could hear him panting, saw the way his tongue darted out over his lips over and over, the way his lips parted. Still holding Seth's chin with his other hand, Dean slapped Seth hard across the face, drawing a gasp from him and making his lip start to quiver.

"Fucking answer me, already," Dean yelled. "What, is that not enough? What else do you fucking want? I don't know. Maybe when they're all fucking done with you I'll shove these fucking cum-crusted panties in your mouth and squeeze that fucking neck 'til you quit fucking squirming. Then I'll string you up by these fucking stockings and leave you just like that for everyone to find. Wouldn't you love everyone to see you like that and know once and for all what a little fucking bitch you are? Yeah?"

Dean slapped Seth again, twice more, until thin streams of tears flowed down his cheeks and his whole body shook hard.

"Yeah," Seth finally said, choking on his words. "Please. You have no fucking idea."

Dean let go of Seth's chin and dropped his head down on the bed. He laughed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Dean said. "Now come on, get on your hands and knees. Get that fucking ass in the air. I've got a little present for you."

Seth turned over and got on all fours on the bed. As he did, Dean reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and a rather ridiculous looking glittery pink dildo. He lay on the bed next to Seth and waved the dildo in Seth's face, before pressing it against Seth's lips. Seth's mouth opened reflexively and eagerly took the entire length of the dildo.

"Oh, you fucking like it, don't you?" Dean said. "Yeah, it matches those slutty little ribbons you've got all over this shit. Now come on, get this all nice and fucking wet for me."

Dean shoved the dildo hard into Seth's mouth as Seth continued sucking it and swirling his tongue around it. As Dean continued fucking Seth's mouth with the dildo, he reached back and tore Seth's panties enough to provide full access to Seth's ass.

"You don't just fucking like it, you fucking love it, don't you?" Dean said. "Well, I'll tell you what. I'm going to shove your special little glittery fucking dildo up that ass of yours, and you're gonna fuck yourself with it until you cum. And don't touch your cock – I don't even know why you have it, because I know you can cum all over the place, squiring like a little bitch, just from your little toy in that fucking sissy cunt of yours."

Dean lubed up the toy generously before shoving it hard into Seth's ass, making him moan loudly and whimper. Seth's hand reached around slowly, shakily, before reluctantly finding the base of the toy and starting to move it in and out tentatively.

"Come on, you fucking slut, don't act like you don't like your present," Dean said. "I spent a lot of time picking out just the right one, you know. Now, come on, turn to face me – as beautiful as that fucking ass is, I wanna see your pretty little face. But don't stop fucking yourself. I wanna look at you and see what my little gift does to you."

Seth spun around slowly to face Dean. His face was pink and his eyelashes were drawn into long, wet points. Slow streams of tears meandered down his face. His lips were swollen and obscenely red with arousal.

"Yeah, I think that mouth of yours looks like it needs a little something to do," Dean said.

Dean walked closer to Seth until he pressed his U.S. title belt firmly against Seth's face.

"Yeah, this thing's real fucking dirty," Dean said. "Why don't you make that tongue of yours useful and polish this real good for me?"

Seth's eyes grew a little wider as he slowly and shakily started to drag his tongue across the belt, moaning and shuddering softly, still fucking his ass with the dildo. Dean watched Seth's mouth work, smirking.

"You're real good with that fucking tongue, aren't you?" Dean said. "Yeah, that's no surprise. I know what that slut tongue of yours can do. Now keep fucking going. Don't stop until this thing fucking shines."

Dean kept watching Seth – watched as his face grew red and sweat streamed down his forehead, plastering his hair down. He watched Seth's once-tentative mouth grow eager, practically sucking the belt, moaning hard into it as he slammed his ass wantonly with the dildo.

"Oh, what? Is this turning you on?" Dean said. "You like this fucking belt? You like to show me what a good little bitch you are, doing whatever the fuck I tell you to? You're gonna fuck yourself good with that little toy, right? You're gonna fill those fucking panties with cum for me? Come on, baby. Do it."

Seth pounded his ass with the dildo as hard as he could, started to bite down on the belt, hissing as his whole body started to shake. Finally, he cried out – an oddly guttural thing – convulsing against the bed, nearly wailing. He fell onto his belly, still holding the dildo firmly inside, his head hanging off the edge of the bed, his sweaty hair hanging down. Dean knelt beside him, brushed his hair back, wiped his tears away, and kissed him, needy and urgent, moaning his approval.

"Thank you," Dean said. "You're so fucking beautiful."


End file.
